1. Field
The following description relates to a hierarchical cell communication system, and more particularly, to an interference aligning method and apparatus that do not need to perform feed-forwarding.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, demands for wireless communication are rapidly increasing as a result of various wireless communication technologies and devices. The increase may lead to a lack of available frequency resources. Accordingly, there has been an increase for more effective use of the frequency resources.
A hierarchical cell environment is an environment in which a small cell formed by a small base station may be established in the form of a self organizing network within a macro cell. Examples of the small cell formed by the small base station include a relay cell, a femto cell, a picocell, a cell by home node-B (HNB), a cell by a home enhanced node-B (HeNB), a cell based on a remote radio head (RRH), and the like
Although the hierarchical cell environment may increase the total system capacity, a user's quality of service (QoS) may be deteriorated because of interference, for example, interference between a macro base station and the small base station.